Minecraft: Our own Path
by MagnetG216
Summary: Chial, huérfano y sin niguna característica destacable exceptuando su extravagente nombre, se embarca en una gran aventura tras descubrir su verdadera identidad... sin saber que él es la clave para evitar la destrucción de Minecraftia. Mob Talker.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste.**

"Al inicio de los tiempos, todas las razas de Minecraftia vivían en paz, humanos y monstruos convivían unos con otros... Sin embargo, una de ellas, la primera en surgir, creía que las demás eran inferiores y decidieron atacarlas, con el objetivo de convertirse en la raza dominante; así fué, como se desató una gran guerra, sin embargo, debido a su superioridad de poder, salieron victoriosos, y esclavizaron a todas las demás razas."

-¿Y qué pasó después abuela?- preguntó un niño de unos 4 años, sentado en el regazo de una mujer mayor, con lentes, que tenía un libro en sus manos.

-Vaya que eres impaciente, ¿me dejarás contarte la historia sin que me insterrumpas?- contestó la mujer.

-¿En donde me quedé?... ¡Ah sí!- continuó

"Y así fué por mucho tiempo, pero un día, dos humanos, hermanos que estaban cansados de los abusos que sufrían, se alzaron contra sus opresores."

-¡Ellos eran Notch y Herobrine!- exclamó emocionado el niño.

-Correcto, ambos derrotaron a aquellos seres, quienes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro- contestó su abuela.

-¿Pero qué pasó con Herobrine?, ¿Por qué se volvió malo?- preguntó el niño

-Bueno, la cosa es que Herobrine, tras haber derrotado a... bueno, los llamaremos los anteriores, tras haber derrotado a los anteriores junto a su hermano Notch, descubrió la fuente de todo su poder, quedó embriagado de poder y enfrentó a su hermano con el fin de convertirse en el soberano de toda Minecraftia, pero los líderes de todas las razas, e incluso Notch mismo unieron fuerzas y lo atraparon dentro de una mazmorra en el Nether, de donde nunca escaparía- prosiguió su abuela.

-Entonces *bostezo* que pasó con ellos, ¿de verdad *bostezo* se esfumaron así como así?- preguntó el infante.

-Así es, nadie sabe a donde fueron, pero algunos cuentan que todavía siguen por ahí, oocultandose y preparados para cobrar venganza- contestó su abuela.

-¿Ellos se llevaron a mamá y papá?- preguntó el chico.

-No, pequeño Jacob mejor no te preocupes por ellos, están en un lugar mejor ahora- contestó su abuela bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y qué...?- comenzó a hablar, pero lo interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!- se oyó a un hombre gritando -¡SABEMOS QUE TIENE AL ESPECÍMEN, SALGA AHORA Y NO LE HAREMOS MUCHO DAÑO!-

-¿Que esta pasando abuela?- preguntó el niño asustado.

-No hay tiempo Chial, rapido sígueme- dijo tomandolo del brazo y guiandolo hacia una habitación. Se acercó a un armario y retiró un gran pedazo de madera que guiaba hacia un tunel muy largo, el cual no se podía ver donde acababa.

\- T-tengo miedo abuela- dijo el niño a punto de llorar.

-No debes de preocuparte, cuando salgas ve corriendo al orfanato, y diles que yo te envié- contestó su abuela.

-¿Pero, por qué?- dijo nervioso el pequeño.

-Las personas de ahí te aceptarán y te acogerán como si fueran tu familia, y si alguna vez tienes miedo, solo recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo... ¡Oh!, casi se me olvida, toma esto- dijo su abuela mientras le daba un pequeño collar, con una piedra negra colgando de él.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- preguntó el niño confundido.

-Ésto te protegerá, no te lo quites jamás, oíste- habló en tono serio su abuela, antes de que se escucharan nuevamente fuertes golpes, entonces abrió una bolsa y sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

-¿A-adonde vas abuela?-

Pero antes de que dijeran más, se escuchó cómo la puerta de la entrada se rompía, y los pasos de multiples hombres retumbaron en el suelo. Entonces la mujer apresuró al niño a entrar al tunel, y colocó de nuevo aquél trozo de madera, tapando el hueco en la paréd y ocultando al infante.

Unos momentos después aquellas personas entraron a la habitación, y Chial escuchó cómo le preguntaban enérgicamente a su abuela el paradero de su nieto.

El pequeño comenzó a correr a través del túnel, se escuchó un sonido fuerte de explosión, lo que alertó al chico e hizo que acelerara el paso, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas mientras corría; pero conforme avanzaba se volvía más angosto, lo que lo obligó a gatear para seguir adelante, lugo de unos cuantos minutos, logró ver el final.

Salió al exteriór y era de noche, comenzó a caminar, pero al no saber dónde estaba el lugar del que le había hablado su abuela, tuvo que preguntar a unas personas que pasaron caminando. Éstas se sorprendieron al ver a un niño andando solo a ésas horas de la noche, pero a pesar de eso le mostraron el camino.

Siguió las indicaciones y porfín dió con el edificio que buscaba, era tan grande que parecía una escuela, tenía paredes de madera, columnas de piedra, antorchas a su alrededor para brindar luz y una enorme puerta, con un letrero que decía "Orfanato".

Tocó a la puerta y una mujer jóven lo recibió, llevaba un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-¡Oh que sorpresa!, dime pequeño, ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó la mujer.

-M-mi abuela m-me ha mandado a-aquí- dijo el chico sollozando.

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes, aquí te cuidaremos muy bien, pasa pasa- dejo cediendole el paso al pequeño.

Entró al lugar y las grandes puertas se cerraron.

Desde la lejanía, la figura de un hombre alto y delgado se hizo presente detrás de unos árboles.

-Lo he encontrado- dijo aquella persona mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta del orfanato -La clave para derrotar a mi hermano- habló mientras salía de las sombras y la luz de una antorcha iluminaba su cara, revelando a un hombre con barba blanca, calvo y vestido con una camisa color marrón, sus ojos eran negros y tenía extraños símbolos pintados en sus brazos

-El último de ellos-


	2. Chapter 2

**-15 años después-**

"Taberna del Viejo Joe", leí el letrero de mi futuro lugar de trabajo. Entré y un penetrante olor a alcohol entró a travéz de mis fosas nasales.

-Así que al fin apareces, ¡Creí que nunca llegarías!- me habló un hombre mayor, con una gran barriga y barba que le llegaba al pecho.

-No estaba muy entusiasmado, pero la necesidad sobre todo- le respondí al cantinero, a la vez que me acercaba a la barra donde él estaba.

-Anímate Chial, hace poco obtuviste la mayoría de edad, ¿acaso no te emociona tener tu primer trabajo?- dijo carcajeandose. Tomó un delantal blanco y lo lanzó para que yo lo atrapase. -Póntelo y ven a ayudarme-

-Claro, jefe- dije de mala gana. Me vestí con el delantal y me dirigí a la cocina, donde recibiría mi primera orden de adulto.

Bueno, ¿Cómo empiezo?... mi nombre es Chial, (nombre extraño, lo sé) soy un chico ordinario: estatura normal, masa muscular nada fuera de lo común, sin metas ni aspiraciones especialmente increíbles... un simple aldeano.

Mi hogar es ésta pequeña aldea, ubicada detrás de dos grandes montañas, nada peculiar suele pasar aquí... bueno o al menos así era.

Cuando mi turno terminó, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia aquél señor barrigón, para que me diera mi paga.

-Hoy fué un buen día vendimos mucho así que aumenté un poco tu recompensa de hoy- dijo sonriendo, luego me dió una bolsa de tela, la abrí y detro de ella encontré 3 piedras de color rojo, que brillaron cuando la luz las tocó.

-Genial- dije inexpresivo, realmente no me importaba ganar dinero, finalmente no habían muchas cosas que hacer en la aldea, mas que beber y participar en carreras de montura.

Caminé por las calles, la noche se acercaba y la gente comenzaba a encender las luces de los faroles.

Me detuve frente a una gran casa, de tres plantas con grandes ventanas en cada lado, y dos grandes puertas de roble que servían como entrada.

Golpee una de las puertas un par de veces, pero nadie abrió.

- _Peeeequeeeeeeñoooooooo coooooovaaaaaardeeeeeee_ \- Escuché una voz llamarme por entre los árboles, era grave y rasposa. Me dí media vuelta nervioso, miré hacia todos lados pero no encontré nada.

- _Teeee eeeeeencooooooontreeeeeee_ \- oí la voz de nuevo, pero ésta vez la escuché más cerca. Golpee la puerta, ahora aún más nervioso, implorando que me dejaran entrar.

- _¡Veeendreeeee poooor tíiiiiiiiiii!_ \- Esta vez la voz se escuchaba justo detrás de mí, justo en ese momento, la puerta de roble se abrió, me apaniqué y rápidamente entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una mujer mayor, la misma que había abierto la puerta segundos antes.

-N-nada señora Manson- respondí con respiración agitada -Gracias por... abrirme-

-¿No hay de qué?- dijo confundida mientras me veía alejarme.

Subí las escaleras, llegando a la tercera planta, caminé por un angosto pasillo y me topé con una puerta cerrada, urgué en mi bolsillo y saqué una pequeña llave.

La deslicé dentro del cerrojo y haciendo un "click", la puerta abrió.

Dentro de la habitación tan solo había una cama con sábanas color rojo, un pequeño escritorio y una mesa con distintas y variadas herramientas.

Dejé mis cosas, incluyendo la bolsa que el cantinero me entregó, sobre el escritorio y me tumbé en la cama.

Me quedé pensando por un par de minutos, cuando mis párpados no podían resistir más abiertos, y caí dormido.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, usualmente recuerdo mis sueños, pero esta vez no podía recordar ni un fragmento.

-Qué extraño- dije, pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-¡AAahhhhhh!- escuché un grito, que provenía del primer piso de la casa. Salí corriendo y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, conocía de quién era ese grito... la señora Manson.

Al atravesar el último escalón, me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, que és donde suele estar ella. Pero al entrar al lugar, lo que ví hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

Frente a mis ojos, la señora Manson, estaba en el suelo, y sobre ella estaba una criatura humanoide, cuya piel era de un color parecido al verde, a a vez que un olor a putrefacto entró a mi naríz, era tan desagradable que me dieron náuseas.

Aquella criatura escuchó mis pasos, y se dió la vuelta.

Su horrible rostro estaba desfigurado, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías y de su boca brotaba una gran cantida de sangre, sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de cuero, parecida a las que usan los corredores en aquellas carreras de caballos.

Se levantó con dificultad, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí.

Me congelé, sabía muy bien lo que era esa criatura: un Zombie, pero ellos solo debeerían de salir de noche, además la aldea cuenta con una muralla alrededor y guardias armados en las puertas... pero si hay uno de estos aquí, entonces significa que...

Comencé a correr, tenía que salir a la calle para comprobar que ésto en realidad estaba pasando... Y así era, de alguna manera, cientos de monstruos habían logrado entrar a la aldea, y estaban atacando a la gente incluso a plena luz de día.

Habían monstruos por todos lados, corrí en dirección a las puertas que guiaban a la salida de la aldea, pero la gran cantidad de monstruos me impedía seguir con mi camino.

En unos segundos fuí completamente rodeado y acorralado. Ellos se acercaban lentamente.

Uno de ellos se lanzó contra mí, traté de bloquearlo, pero éste abrió rápidamente la boca y enterró sus dientes en mi antebrazo.

Grité de dolor, mientras que las lágrimas brotaban y caían por mis mejillas, golpee la cabeza de la criatura hasta que finalmente me soltó, ví entonces la sangre que salía de la gran herida que me había hecho la mordida del zombie. Casi inmediatamente, mi brazo comenzó a perder color, y a volverse pálido hasta que cambió a una tonalidad verdosa, parecida al color de uno de ellos. El dolor era insoportable, además, extrañamente sentí cómo algo me quemaba la espalda por unos momentos.

¿Acaso éste era mi fin?, sin familia, amigos... sin nada... solo

Toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos, recuerdos de mi abuela... espera, ¿abuela?

Entonces pasó, algo increíble, todo el mundo se congeló a mi alrededor.

Una intensa luz se materializó, y de ella salió un hombre de mediana edad, con una gran barba blanca y una camisa color café.

-¿...?- no pude formular ninguna palabra.

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo, ahora te llevaré a un lugar seguro- dijo con una voz serena, que denotaba seguridad.

-¿Q-q-quién?-

-Te lo diré tan pronto como estemos allá- respondió, entonces sus ojos, que aparentaban ser normales, se iluminaron, desapareciendo sus pupilas y emanando una fuerte luz. En unos instantes nos encontrábamos en medio del bósque.

-¡¿Q-q-que C-c-como?!- traté de hablar, pero permanecí atónito

-Mi nombre es Notch, pero eso no es importante ahora, tienes que descansar- me interrumpió, luego colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, y perdí el conocimiento.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la aldea**_

Un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una camiseta azul y unos jeans de un tono más obscuro, merodeaban la zona, parecía estar buscando algo...

-Así que fuiste tú, hermano...- dijo, para comenzar a reír -Pero hagas lo que hagas, ¡No podrás impedir que encuentre a ese chico y lo asesine!- sus ojos, ahora visibles, eran de un color blanco brillante.

Entonces le habló a uno de los zombies para que se acercara.

-Asesina a todos- le indicó, a lo que la criatura asintió, entonces frente a sus ojos se dió lugar a una masacre sanguinaria, de la cual no hubo ningún sobreviviente.

Cuando acabó el horrible suceso, aquél hombre, se fué tan rápido y misteriosamente como había llegado.

 **Así que, sí, seguiré la historia, cualquier duda o sugerencia les invito a dejar una review, muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sentí los rayos del sol rozando mi rostro, unos segundos después desperté, con un gran dolor de cabeza y vista borrosa, miré a mi alrededor y tan solo pude avistar árboles y un par de vacas.

-D.. donde estoy- me pregunté, traté de levantarme del suelo pero... algo se sentía extraño... mi brazo... ¡No podía sentir mi brazo!

-¡Ahhh!- grité al notar que ahora el color de mi brazo había pasado a ser un verde grisaseo, con venas negras que se podían ver por sobre la piel.

-¿¡Q-que le pasó a mi brazo?!-

-*ñom* Tranquilo, tardará poco en volver a la normalidad- escuché una voz detrás de mí, giré mi cabeza y ví a un hombre sentado en el suelo, comiendo tranquilamente una hogaza de pan, él era el mismo hombre que me había salvado la noche anterior -Después de todo, tu cuerpo lo asimilará y regresará a como era antes-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con asimilar?! ¡¿Oh, y Quién eres tú en primer lugar?!-

El hombre terminó de comer, se levantó y me extendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-Me disculpo por no presentarme- dijo -Mi nombre es Notch, creo que ya lo había mencionado, así que pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Quieres un poco de pan?- dijo con voz calmada. A lo que asentí, pero después de pensar en lo otro que había dicho, escupí algo de comida.

-*cof* ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Como ya escuchaste, me llamo Notch, el creador de todo y blah blah blah- habló irónicamente

-No no no no, eso no puede ser real, Notch es simplemente una leyenda, un mito, no es real-

-Mira chico, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte y mi hermano no descansará hasta verte muerto-

-Espera... ¿dijiste hermano?, ¿te refieres a Herobrine?, EL HEROBRINE- pregunté mientras tragaba saliva

-Si, ese mismo, así que no hay tiempo que perder; antes que nada y para responder a tu otra pregunta, quiero que conozcas a alguien: Claire, sal ya no seas tímida- dijo hablándole a unos arbustos.

-O-ok- respondió una suave voz femenina.

De los arbustos surgió una chica, de cabello blanco con rosado en las puntas, vestida con un top y una minifalda rojos con puntos blancos, los cuales dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, y más aún con sus enormes pechos, que apenas cabían en la escasa ropa que tenía puesta. Además unas extrañas antenas negras parecidas a cuernos de alzaban por detrás de sus orejas.

Lo poco del pan que restaba, fué expulsado de mi boca al ver a aquella chica, casi me ahogo por cierto.

-Ella es Claire, princesa de una de las tantas razas que existen en toda Minecraftia- anunció Notch

-H-hola- dijo tímidamente Claire.

-Oh... h-hola- respondí

Me sentía incómodo, a la vez que hacía lo posible para no fijar mi vista en los grandes atributos que poseía la chica,

-Seguramente te preguntas. ¿Cómo que princesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?, bueno dejame explicarte- declaró, sin que yo pudiera decir una palabra -Mira Chial, tú eres especial, en tus venas corre la sangre de una antigua raza, la cual tenía extraños e inusuales atributos-

-...- me quedé mudo, simplemente aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para confundirme 5 veces más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tú tienes la increíble capacidad de asimilar el ADN de todas y cada una de las especies de este mundo, y traducirlo para cambiar tu apariencia física y la composición química de tu cuerpo para emular dichas características-

-O...¿ok?- seguía sin entender un pepino.

-*Ughhhh*, mira, si consigues el ADN de alguna otra raza, podrás tener las mismas habilidades que ella- explicó

-Listo, entendí ¿Pero ésto que tiene que ver con tu hermano?-

-Primero lo primero, tenemos que preparar a tu cuerpo para soportar los cambios, acompáñame por favor- extendió su mano hacia mí de nuevo.

Sin saber aún de qué hablaba exactamente, Claire y yo tomamos cada uno una de sus manos, y de un segundo a otro, todo se había esfumado.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una gran sala, cuyas paredes contaban con cristales y toda clase de adornos; el suelo estaba hecho de lana color rojo.

-Éste es mi gimnasio personal, aquí te entrenaré antes de que comiencen los **Monster Games.-**

Las últimas palabras las pronunció casi susurrando, por lo que no pude oírlas, pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

Repentinamente cambió a un tono serio y maduro

-Tú, jóven Chial, ¿Quieres que te entrene para saber utilizar y controlar tus habilidades?-

-Sí, supongo-

-Está hecho, ahora, comencemos el entrenamien...-

-Sólo una cosa-

-¿Hmm?- cuestionó mientras levantaba su ceja.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi ropa?- pregunté, tratando de permanecer lo más calmado posible, mágicamente en unos cuantos minutos, mi ropa había cambiado a ser unos pantalones y camisa deportiva color azul.

-Oh, cierto, puedo manipular la materia, así que fué fácil el adecuar tu vestimenta para el entrenamiento- respondió -Claire no quiere que lo haga por ella, así que aún sigue cambiandose- suspiró

-¿Ok?, no necesitaba saber eso-

 ** _-Unos minutos después-_**

Cuando ya estabamos listos, ambos nos dirigimos frente a Notch, para que nos diera las instrucciones.

-Lo primero que deben de hacer es luchar entre ustedes-

-...- permanecí callado, creí no escuchar bien lo que dijo

-¡¿Ehh?!- repondió Claire -Pero maestro, he estado entrenando por los últimos años, si peleo contra él, no tendrá oportunidad alguna-

-Lo sé, exactamente por eso lo hago-

-¿Pero...?-

-Tranquila, ya lo verás- sonrió

-La verdad es que no se luchar... ni nada por el estilo- dije nervioso

-Haz lo que puedas- dijo y me dió un empujón, casi caigo de cara en el suelo.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, ella fué la primera en realizar un movimiento y ponerse en posición de ataque, yo simplemente la imité lo mejor que pude.

Supuse que ella optaría por esperar y ver qué hacía, pero en vez de eso trató de golpearme repentinamente de frente; logré evadir su ataque por los pelos, moviendome a un lado justo antes de que me golpeara, pero ella me sorprendió con una patada en la nuca, antes de caer al suelo.

Fuí lanzado unos metros y rodé hasta que choqué con la pared, solté un gruñido por el dolor. Me levanté lentamente, pero ella ya se encontraba de pié y se dirigía corriendo hacia mí nuevamente.

Miré por un momento hacia donde estaba Notch, pero su rostro era inexpresivo, me centré de nuevo en Claire, pero apenas tuve tiempo para evadir nuevamente un puñetazo, luego trató de hacer lo mismo de antes, pero ésta vez lo evité saltando al lado contrario.

-Vaya, no es tan malo como creí- pensó Notch

Mi respiración se había vuelto agitada, me frustraba el solo ser capaz esquivar golpes -A este paso perderé, tengo que idear algo... Uggh ¡te maldigo cuerpo fuera de forma!-

Claire permaneció callada, me miraba fijamente, como si planeara su próximo ataque.

Y efectivamene, se dispuso a atacarme nuevamente, ahora inició con una patada, que logré esquivar relativamente fácil; pero en ese instante ella sonrió, los finos cuernos que tenía a los lados de su cabeza comenzaron a emitir un brillo carmesí y a aumentar de tamaño, en unos segundos ya medían alrededor de 40 cm. Rápidamente y con un movimiento de su cabeza, sus cuernos impactaron en mi brazo derecho, cortándolo como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Un dolor agudo, seguido de un calambre se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas.

Claire mostró una expresión preocupada, pero después de voltear brevemente en la dirección donde estaba Notch, volvió a su expresión seria.

Mi vista se tornó borrosa y mis piernas temblaban, estuve a punto de desmayarme...

...pero no... no podía rendirme ahora... toda mi aldea había sido destruída... tenía que volverme fuerte... y, ¿Cómo me voy a volver fuerte, si me rindo cuando hay algún obstáculo?

-No...-

-¿?- Claire parecía confuncida, seguir luchando incluso en las condiciones en las que me encontraba.

-No... perderé...-

En ese momento, sentí como una onda de energía invadía todo mi cuerpo... miré en dirección a mi brazo, y ví, sorprendido, cómo éste lentamente se regeneraba, de igual forma, todo mi cuerpo se había vuelto de un color verde-grisaceo.

Claire, inmediatamente después de ver éso, dirigió una mirada de emoción hacia Notch.

-Lo ha logrado, incluso sin ningún entrenamiento, ha asimilado su primera especie... el Zombie-

Ambos me vieron alegres, yo no entendí en ese momento por qué se comportaban así, quise caminar, sin embargo cuando traté de mover mis piernas, esa fuerza que había sentido segundos antes, desapareció.

Caí desmayado en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando recuperé la consciencia, era ya la segunda vez que me desmayaba, pero ahora no estaba en campo abierto.

Miré a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una gran habitación con paredes de madera obscura y cubierta con una alfombra color azul, un par de ventanas se encontraban a cada lado del cuarto.

-C-como... *Cof*- intenté hablar, pero mi boca estaba demasiado seca, parecía que no hubiera tomado agua desde hace días.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, pude ver que se trataba de Claire.

La chica sostenía un gran tazón de madera con una cuchara, se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado mío.

-Debes de tener hambre- dijo sonriendo, tomó la cuchara y llenandola de sopa la acercó a mi rostro.

-Y-yo puedo...*COF*- me quejé, mi garganta dolía cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-No te esfuerzes demasiado, al fin y al cabo dormiste durante tres días...- suspiró mientras intentaba alimentarme.

-*Pfff* ¡Tres días!- escupí accidentalmente en su rostro, me apresuré a limpiarlo nervioso.

-Así es, quedaste demasiado exhausto después de la pelea y tu vida peligraba, así que el maestro Notch no tuvo más remedio que imbuir una porción de su energía en tí; obviamente yo también ayudé a tu recuperación-

-Entiendo... creo... pero, ¿Qué pasó con mi brazo en ese momento?, Recuerdo que tu ataque me arrancó el brazo al instante...- dije confuso.

-Si, sobre eso... creo que me sobrepasé un poco, jeh- sonrió -Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien lo que pasó, tendrás que preguntarle al maestro-

-¿Preguntarme qué?-

Escuché una voz viniendo del techo, levanté la mirada y ví la cabeza calva de Notch, mirandome desde las alturas.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- grité y salté, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

-Jajajaja, ¡debiste ver tu cara!- exclamó el hombre secandose una lágrima de risa.

-Señor Notch, ya dejese de tonterías y expliquele lo que ha hecho y que ha pasado- dijo suspirando Claire.

-Ya ya, solo quería divertirme un poco, ¿Qué quieres saber?- cruzó los brazos esperando mi pregunta.

-Primero, ¿Cómo es que en la pelea mi brazo fué arrancado y ahora está perfectamente bien?- dije señalando mi extremidad.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que puedes obtener las habilidades de cualquier especie de Minecraftia con solo un poco de ADN?-

-Si, claro... pero-

-Pues exactamente eso pasó, al ser mordido por un zombie, tu ADN asimiló el del zombie y de alguna manera lograste activar una de sus habilidades: la regeneración inmediata- dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si consigo ADN de cualquier monstruo o así, ¿podré tener sus poderes?-

-Así es- respondió. -Pero hay algo más, el poder es mayor mientras más puro sea el ADN, por ejemplo en zombie que te mordió tan solo te dió una de sus muchas habilidades, pero si consigues ADN de algún príncipe o princesa de la misma especie, los poderes que obtienes serán mayores-

-¿Dijiste príncipe o princesa? ¿Como en las leyendas?- dije asombrado.

-Exactamente, pero en realidad todos y todas ellas son reales- asintió.

-¿Pero cómo es que...?-

-Cada año se celebra una tradición entre todas las especies: Los Mob Games- dijo emoconado interrumpiendome.

-¿mob geims? ¿Y eso para qué...?-

-En ellos participa uno o dos príncipes o princesas de cada raza, quienes compiten para conseguir el máximo trofeo: Enfrentarse a **Herobrine-**

-*PFFFF* ¡¿Herobrine?!- exclamé asustado.

-Así es, pero desde hace un par de años han sucedido cosas extrañas en las batallas finales... tras luchar contra Herobrine, los finalistas pareciera que pierden una parte de su poder, además cada año ha ganado una raza diferente...-

-Entonces... ¿Crees que Herobrine les hace algo a los finalistas?- pregunté llevando mis dedos a mi barbilla.

-Exactamente, éste año, si mis suposiciones son correctas, la raza ganadora serán los Slimes... debemos detener a **Herobrine** , tengo la corazonada de que está en peligro toda Minecraftia-

-Entiendo todo eso pero... ¿Yó que tengo que ver con todo ésto?-

-Tú, al ser capaz de utilizar las habilidades de cada raza, eres el único que puede hacerle frente a mi hermano, despues de que haya absorvido el poder de cada una de las razas-

-¿Pero cómo... se supone que lo haga?-

-Entrenando, pero me temo que se nos acaba el tiempo, por eso tuve la necesidad de darte algo de mi energía y la de Claire- suspiró. -Éso es por que los juegos comienzan en un mes-

-¡¿Un mes?!, ¡¿No ves que soy más inutil que una esponja en el desierto?!- grité.

-Traquilo, con la energía que te dí tu cuerpo se desarrollará a un ritmo acelerado, aumentando mucho tu fuerza y resistencia; pero lo que importa ahora es que te tengo que entrenar todo lo que pueda antes de los juegos, ¡Adelante!- dijo corriendo hacia mí velozmente

-¡O-oye no había que contar hasta...! *Puaj*- recibí un golpe en el estómago que me sacó el aire, callendo al suelo tratando de respirar.

-Regla #1, nunca bajes la guerdia- dijo mientras se preparaba para asestar otro golpe.

*Este va a ser un laaargo mes...* pensé.

* * *

 **El End, Castillo de Lord Ender**

-Señor, ha llegado- dijo un empleado a su Rey

-Dejenlo pasar, y preparen nuestros mejores platillos- dijo el soberano con voz grave.

-Buenas tardes Ender, veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-Veo que has podido venir, para discutir los asuntos relacionados con nuestro pequeño plan, Brine- se levantó de su asiento, demostrando su imponente altura.

-Estoy ansioso... cuando **Shalkir** esté con nosotros de nuevo, el mundo entero estará a nuestros pies.- sonrió de forma malevola.

-Y... ¿Ya te encargaste de el chico?- preguntó Ender

-Me temo que no, pero presiento que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda, solo espera...- dió media vuelta y se marchó sin decir más.

* * *

 **Una semana después...**

Chial cayó por décima vez al suelo, exhausto por el arduo entrenamiento al que lo estaba sometiendo aquél Dios llamado Notch.

-Ya *Fuu* No puedo más- su respiración era agitada y gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.-

-¿Ya te cansaste?, ¡Pero si no llevamos ni la mitad de lo que vas a hacer hoy!- dijo entusiasmado Notch

-¡Alguien máteme por favor!- suplicó el chico

-Si mueres te reviviré para seguir entrenando- sonrió el hombre.

-¡No maaaas!- gritó Chial tras recibir otra patada voladora de la deidad.

 _ **¿Qué pasará?, ¿Chial resistirá el duro entrenamiento de Notch?, ¿Qué estarán planeando Ender y Herobrine? ¡Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo! (o no)**_

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les mando un saludo y ¡Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escrito por MagnetG216**

Creo que ha pasado un mes desde que el entranamiento de Notch comenzó... perdí la cuenta después de la primera semana... terminaba tan agotado que no lograba pensar en nada más que en dormir y comer.

*Puff* caí rendido en el suelo, todo el cuerpo me dolía y me costaba respirar. -¿Ya *Fuu* terminó?-

-¡Felicidades, has completado el programa de acondicionamiento físico de Notch!, si desea continuar con el programa de acondicionamiento mental patentado por la universidad más prestigiosa de Minecraftia, presione 1, si desea...- habló Notch en tono burlón.

-Ya está *Fuuah* bien de bromas ¿no crees?- hablé algo molesto.

-Estoy orgulloso, tal como creí tu cuerpó es considerablemente más resistente al de un humano promedio, una persona común no habría sobrevivido un par de días- dijo rascando su barbilla.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- me sobresalté

-En pocas palabras, si no dabas la talla... podrías haber muerto, pero me alegro que no sucediera- sonrió despreocupado

-...- me quedé sin palabras.

-Pero eso ya no importa, lo lograste, ahora vé a dormir que mañana es el registro para los Mob Games, y tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa- habló emocionado.

Me dirigí pesadamente a mi habitación, y caí como grava sobre la cama.

Unos momentos después escuché unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Claire en voz baja.

Me levanté de la cama y quité el seguro, para después dejar entrar a la chica a la habitación.

-Te traje algo de comer, debes de tener fuerzas para mañana- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella tomó asiento a un lado mío.

En sus manos sostenía una charola con un plato de galletas, una hogaza de pan y un vaso de leche.

Tomé el vaso de leche y comencé a beber, calmando la sed insoportable que tenía.

-Ahh... mucho mejor, gracias Claire- dije suspirando.

-P-p-por nada-

Por alguna razón sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su mirada se posaba constantemente en el líquido, para después apartarla aún más sonrojada.

Culpo a mi estupidez de no haberme percatado de la razón de su incomodidad, que ustedes seguramente ya notaron... ¿No?, Bueno... eso ya no importa, después lo descubrirán aún así.

Un par de horas pasaron antes de que la chica se despidiera y saliera de la habitación. Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, no podía dormir por los nervios...

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció y caí profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

La puerta se abrió violentamente, revelando a un hombre barbudo y calvo.

-¡AHH LA...!- grité saltando de la cama por el susto.

-¡Preparate para salir!, ya empaqué tus cosas y todo está listo- dijo emocionado.

-¡No me vengas a despertar así!- grité nuevamente pero en un tono molesto.

-No hay tiempo para discutir, ¡vamos!- dijo tomando mi brazo y sacandome de la cama, para luego arrastrarme a través del pasillo.

Me llevó por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde Claire estaba ya lista, vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una ombliguera color rojo con puntos blancos.

-No es el atuendo de Claire algo...- dije intentando mantenerme calmado.

-No se de que hablas, solo sube y vamonos- respondió Notch dandome un empujón.

Una gran carreta tirada por dos caballos sería nuestro transporte, al principio me quejé un poco, pero al poco rato me acostumbré.

Los hermosos paisajes hacían que el recorrido fuera muy relajante, especialmente considerando lo que se avecinaba.

Un par de horas pasaron sin que ninguno de nosotros dijera una sola palabra, paado ese tiempo la carreta se detuvo.

Notch nos indicó que lo siguieramos, caminamos unos metros y nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña mancha roja en el suelo.

-¿Qué...?-

El barbudo sacó una antorcha roja de su bolsillo, no entendí como podía tener eso sin quemarse... pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

Colocó aquél objeto en el suelo y unos momentos después se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de mecanismos y la tierra se levantó, revelando un largo y obscuro túnel. En la entrada había un gran carro de mina, debajo de él se extendían indefinidamente raíles para el carro.

-Suban- dijo Notch haciendo una seña con la mano.

Claire no dudó y entró al carro.

-¿E-es seguro?- dije temeroso, tengo malas experiencias con los carros de mina.

-No seas llorón- dijo.

Yo seguía dudando, pero él con un movimiento velóz, me tomó del brazo y rápidamente me hizo entrar en el vehículo, entonces inició el recorrido.

Comencé a gritar, mientras Notch no paraba de reírse.

No recuerdo cuánto duró aquella pesadilla, pero para mí fué una eternidad.

Cuando teminó el trayecto, llegamos a un lugar iluminado con lámparas de color rojo. Un par de puertas de acero se alzaban frente a nosotros, a un lado había una pequeña rendija gris, y un botón del mismo color.

Notch se acercó y presionó el botón, inmediatamente la rendija se abrió y se escuchó una voz grave y monótona.

- _Introduzca su identificación-_ dijo la extraña voz.

-Ya dejate de bromas Larry, soy yo- dijo Notch suspirando.

-¡Oh señor Notch!, ¡Que alegría verlo! ¿Viene a inscribir a Claire a los juegos?- preguntó la voz.

-Así es, además hay alguien más a quien quiero inscribir- respondió Notch.

Entonces las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Los tres entramos y éstas se cerraron detrás de nosotros. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba decorado con lana de distintos colores, esparcidas por el lugar habían mesas co sillas cada una, y un par de sillones con pequeñas mesitas cada uno.

Al fondo se encontraban tres mostradores atendidos por chicas de cabello castaño.

-Ustedes esperen aquí- dijo Notch mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a uno de los mostradores.

Notch se acercó y comenzó a hablar con una de ellas.

Unos minutos después regresó con un par de hojas en la mano.

-¡Buenas noticias!, Ya están ambos inscritos, ahora solo esperen aquí a que los llamen para la reunion... ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!- sacó una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo, ésta contenía un frasco de vidrio -Te inscribí como parte de la especie que tú conoces como aldeanos, éste frasco te hará oler como uno de ellos, es para que todas las demás princesas crean que eres un aldeano... no querrás que piensen lo contrario- dió media vuelta y se despidió.

-¡¿Espera, por qué no...?!-

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo, una chica de cabello amarillo brillante, piel morena y vestida con un bikini color carmesí (que no dejaba nada a la imaginación) entró a la sala. Con cada paso que daba dejaba marcas negras en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!, tuve que dejar la tortura por esta estupidez, estaba a punto de quemarle la lengua a ese humano- dijo molesta la chica.

Detrás de ella entró una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, alta y de piel grisácea; en su cabeza llevaba un gorro color muy obscuro, casi negro, con ojos de color amarillo con naranja. Ella, al igual que la otra chica, llevaba puesto un bikini negro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hoy tenía pensado descansar tooodo el día en mi piscina- respondió la chica de cabello rojo.

-¡Escondete!- exclamó Claire, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome hasta estar atrás de una mesa.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunté confundido.

-Ellas son la princesa Blaze y la princesa MagmaCube, la de cabello amarillo es Blazette y la de cabello rojo es Maggie- dijo en tono serio.

-*Pff* ¿Esos son sus nombres?- aguenté la risa. -Parece que sus padres no tuvieron mucha imaginación-

-¡Shhhh!- exclamó Claire tapándome la boca con su mano.

Ambas tomaron asiento en un par de escalones de piedra, y siguieron su conversación normalmente.

-No podemos dejar que te vean, tenemos que esperar hasta que nos llamen a la reunión-

Así fué como esperamos debajo de la mesa hasta que todas las demás princesas habían llegado.

Se podían escuchar las platicas de todas esas chicas. Unas horas después una de las chicas de los mostradores indicó que todas se dirigieran a la siguiente sala.

Claire me indicó que la siguiera, entramos detrás de las demás chicas a un gran espacio, donde se nos indicó que cada uno tomara un carro de mina por separado, para dirigirnos a donde se llevarían a cabo los juegos.

¡No más carros de mina, te lo suplico!

* * *

 ** _Reino esqueleto_**

Cuando todos habíamos bajado de nuestros carros, varios guardias esqueleto nos escoltaron a un gran patio, decorado con distintas y variadas banderas de colores, cada una sobre una colúmna de mármol. Uno de los guardias, el cual parecía ser el general, dió un anuncio.

-Frente a ustedes, mi señor, ¡El Rey Osteos!-

Unos momentos después, el suelo tembló, un enorme esqueleto con armadura y una enorme espada plateada emergió de las sombras.

Sentía tanto miedo que no podía moverme.

-Sean bienvenidos, jóvenes concursantes, a los Mob Games anuales- comenzó a hablar, se escucharon aplausos y gritos por todas partes.

-Procederé a dar los equipos para las primeras rondas, les recuerdo que todos los participantes son clasificados por tamaño, y emparejados con individuos de distintos grupos para que cada uno tenga las mismas posibilidades de ganar- dijo.

Un par de guardias se le acercaron con una gran montaña de pergaminos.

El Rey comenzó a leer cada uno de ellos, indicando a cada princesa o príncipe el equipo al que pertenecería, solamente decía la especie.

-El siguiente equipo será... Slime, Aldeano, Mooshroom, Golem de hierro, Bruja y Squid- dijo. -Dicho esto, cada uno será transportado a la ubicación establecida para su equipo, les deseo buena suerte a todos- dió media vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno, dejando detrás partículas púrpuras.

Sentí mi cuerpo extraño, y en unos instantes me encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Una gran sala decorada con lámparas amarillas y alfombra en el suelo, examiné mis alrededores y pude observar a Claire, quien charlaba con dos chicas.

Levanté el brazo como saludo, y comencé a caminar en dirección a ellas.

 **Muy bien, aquí termina el capítulo. Quiero pedir su ayuda con algunos nombres de princesas, cualquier idea o sugerencia es bien recibida... Me disculpo por la LARGA tardanza en subir caps, un saludo y ¡gracias por leer!.**


End file.
